1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the application of stucco or plaster in homes or other buildings and specifically to the stop system used between the edge of the stucco or plaster surface and the adjoining frame for windows and doors or where stucco or plaster meets any material dissimilar from the stucco or plaster.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Stucco and/or plaster are typically used for both interior and exterior surfaces in home or commercial building construction. Stucco or plaster is routinely applied to a galvanized wire mesh over felt paper which has been attached to underlying plywood or other sheathing material. (See FIG. 1.) In order to provide a smooth edge where the stucco or plaster meets a door or window jamb or frame, plastic stop strips are installed along the desired edge of the stucco or plaster to contain it and provide for an even finish.
The plastic stop often used for this purpose is presented in FIG. 2. The plaster stop generally consists of a perforated plastic strip approximately 2 inches wide with a plastic lip or edge acting to contain the stucco or plaster away from the jamb or frame. The plaster stop is typically installed approximately ¼ inch away from the jamb or frame, leaving a gap between the stop and the backing surface. In order to provide a complete finish, the worker must install a backer rod into the gap and then apply a finishing layer of caulk. This process that is used by some builders to prevent leaks is very time consuming.
This method of stucco installation has often resulted in leaking problems between the stucco or plaster surface and the adjacent jamb, thereby causing significant additional repair costs and frustration to both home owners and construction companies. In addition, the extra time and materials necessary for installation of the backer rod and finishing caulk layer can add considerably to the costs and duration of the construction. The L-Bead eliminates the need for installation of a backer rod—saving considerable time and money—and significantly cuts down on the potential for leaks around windows and doors.